game_society_pimpsfandomcom-20200213-history
Worst Date Ever
"Worst Date Ever" is the 21st episode in comedy series Huniepop. It originally aired on August 29, 2016. Worst Date Ever is an event in episode 21 of Huniepop. The video of the event can be accessed via this link: Worst Date Ever (HuniePop Dating Guide) - GameSocietyPimps. The video will start at the relevant content at 14 minutes 17 seconds into the gameplay. Below is a transcript of a mock date between Aaron and Emre. This transpired because they wanted to run away from the reality of dating Nikki in the game Huniepop. The picture (on the right) is a scene from the gameplay. The discussion of the mock date is happening as they play the Huniepop puzzle game. You're pretty cool... Aaron. You are too Emre. Let's just ignore her and date each other this time. That what I've always wanted. It's so nice being at the hot springs with you, Emre. So Aaron. Okay. I'm having a good time already. If you were to take me out on a date... Uh-huh. ...where would you take me. I would take you, uhh, that's a good question. It's a really good question. I want to know. I want to know the answer, baby. I'll think about it for a second. Well I would just, I would pick you up and then I take you out for dinner just do the customary stuff. But where are we going? Where are we going for dinner? Pasta Heaven That sounds wonderful. Where's... There's a new restaurant that I've opened up that I actually opened up myself just for you, just for you. Wow sounds lovely. It's called Pasta Heaven. Uh-huh. You know what they're gonna have served there... (Aaron messes up in the game.) Oh no! I saw that coming! Why? You just totally fucked up our date, Aaron. It was going so well we got to Pasta Heaven and I walked in and immediately I saw... It was just a big empty room. Your restaurant sucks. This is more like Pasta Hell now. You walk in and it's just an empty room, right? Okay... And there's one chair. What is this? What's happening? So initially you're a little bit like what the fuck is this and so I understand that's why you had that bad reaction to the hearts. (In reference to the breaking hearts in the game.) But really there's a surprise waiting for me? But there's a lot more that's gonna happen here at Pasta Forever or whatever. Pasta Heaven I changed it to Pasta Forever Pasta Forever... Yes, it's now called Pasta Forever. I have to change the name because I get bad yelp reviews every time someone comes in so I just change the name. Haha So as you walk into the store we're just changing the sign... Okay... ...to say Pasta Forever Alright Alright so, welcome to Pasta Forever! I'm your maitre d'. I'm Aaron. Excellent And I brought you here. What free things are on the menu because that's a very important thing if you're going to have a restaurant there has to be free stuff. Everything is free for you, Emre. You're my very special guest. Ohhhhh! Have a seat on this little chair. Okay well that's a minus because I have a big big ass, so the chair has to be big. There's no table. Haha, alright. So what do you do? I sit on the chair. Alright. Is this a trap? No, we're just like role-playing. Okay, I sit on the chair and I put my feet up on the bar underneath the chair and I kinda like like nervously twiddle my thumbs and look around. Alright, I hand you the menu. Ok, I take the menu and I look at it and I'm looking for eggplant parmesan. Do i find it? There is no pasta on the menu, just one item. No pasta... what's the item? It's the... the... what's the item on the menu? Yeah, what's the ONE ITEM on the menu? It's... it's a picture of my dick. That's all that's on the menu? Just your dick? Well there are a variety of sauces and garnishes. Would you like to hear about those options? Sure... Okay, we've got mayonnaise. Mayonnaise for your dick. Lube. Lube isn't a sauce. Well it's lube sauce. It's like Worcestershire lube. We've got... Ginger, do you have ginger? No, parsley. Parsley. Okay Raw cucumbers... Oh god, what about any like sauteed mushrooms? No no nothing cooked. There's sperm sauce. Oh man. It's kinda like soy sauce. That's the worst. There's... Can I get peanut butter and jelly... weiner? No no, no peanut butter, no jelly. What about just some A1 dick sauce? Yeah we do have A1 dick sauce. Alright so... Alright, I'll take your dick with some A1 dick sauce Okay got it and you want to do a little bit... you want a little piece of parsley? A garnish of parsley... I recommend it... Yeah that's fine. Okay Could you also served it on a bed of lettuce? No it comes served on a pants... A pair of pants? ...plate Okay, do you order it? Can I at least get a glass of water first? No Hahaha You don't have any glasses. No bread sticks? Nope. I'm really hungry though, there's no food? That's all there is at Pasta Forever. Just your dick? That's all there is to eat, yeah. Alright, I order it. I order the one item on the menu. Write it down... one my dick. Got it. Alright, that should be out in a few seconds sir. Okay. Just hold on! Alright, holding on... to what I don't know. there's five pinks... oh my god there we go see that did the trick (Comments on the game itself) So anyway. Uh alright, so I wait a few minutes. Yup. What happens? Where's my dick? I come back out and I say "oh sorry Emre we just ran out." You ran out of your own penis? Yeah we ran out of my dick. Okay, well... can I get some pasta then, that's kind of what I want. I don't actually want... Nope, nope. We only have my dick and unfortunately we just ran out. Well alright well, I guess I'll... get going. Now hold on a second, date's not over yet. Alright, it's been a terrible date so far like I'm hungry. I'm confused. Sorry dinner didn't work out. It's just what we ran out of my dick. Okay What happened was I went back you know to get my dick in the kitchen and I had sex with someone else Okay, it only took a couple minutes? Yeah and then I came I came back out and... but I wasn't ready to go so I couldn't give you my dick for dinner. Okay, well I'm just gonna go home then, I guess. Wait wait wait. Emre, don't leave. You want to go to a movie? Okay well what movie do you want me to take you to. I can go to a movie, I guess. It's has been a while. Alright, well uh okay... Yeah, we're gonna go to the theater. Yeah. So you walk outside of the building and then I turn you around and you look up at the marquee and it says "Theater." Okay, so it doesn't list any of the movies that are up? It's the same building... You go back inside and there's just the one chair again. Okay... well uh... at this point... I don't think I'm... I can see what's going on here. There's a movie screen. There's a movie screen? Alright, I'll cautiously sit down. See where this takes me. Okay, so i sat down. I'm waiting for the movie to start, I guess. Yep. No okay... Alright. Anything happening? So I'm going back to start up the camera... oh, I mean the film. Right. And the film starts up. Wow, okay right oh man getting really exciting, looking forward to this! Yup yup and there's a couple previews. Okay previews, I like previews. There's a preview for a new Adam Sandler movie. Eww. What...? Sometimes you just gotta watch previews for Adam Sandler movies. As long as it's not actually an Adam Sandler movie that's playing, should be okay. Nope no. So, the movie starts and it's close-up of my dick coming out of my pants. Oh... kay. Appears to be in the back room of the building that we're in. Right. I'm closing my eyes and I'm just going to close my eyes and what does it sound like? What... is there sound in this snuff film? Yeah. Actually the soundtrack is We Built This City on Rock and Roll. Okay. By Jefferson Airplane. It's a good song at least. So I'm just kind of closing my eyes listening to that song. And then you hear... you just hear my voice over the loudspeaker Diiiiiiiiiiiiiick. Sure Dick dick dick dick dick dick dick. I just say that over and over. Saying dick. Saying dick a lot. This goes on for about 15 minutes. Okay... 15 minutes of dick. At that point I'm pretty done. I think I'm just gonna like get up and turn around and leave. Walk out the door. Alright, so you leave. Yup. Done. I'm going home. Alright. Outside of the restaurant a truck drives into you. What? My eyes are open, okay? You're alive. What? But you're unconscious. How could I not see that truck coming? All you see is me standing over you and pulling my pants down. I'm gonna grab your penis and yank real hard. You can't. You're totally injured from the truck. Oh... I pee on your face and then I run away. That's... that was the worst date ever. Yup. That was the date... That was just terrible. It started out like it was going to be fun. I'm still really hungry and now I'm in pain. But that guy who ran you over with his truck... he actually just has like a snack bar, like a granola bar Okay, Imma gonna eat some snacks or a snack bar. He offers you one while you wait for the ambulance. I'm gonna eat it. Is it a cliff bar? Is it like a cool mint cliff bar? Those are my favorite. Uh no. What is it? Oh no, it's one of those like Mexican ones, right? Yeah. Like spicy ones for some reason. Why would you want your candy and sweet things to be spicy? For some reason, it's really spicy. Gross. That was the worst date imaginable. Yes sorry sorry. That's how you got Courtney. No no not at all. Hahaha I did not have to hit Courtney with a bus. I hit her with a smaller vehicle. Your penis! Haha! It's the smallest vehicle in the world! I win. Summary If Aaron ever takes Emre on a date, he would bring him to a restaurant called Pasta Forever. The restaurant would only have one chair, no table, and there would only be one item on the menu, Aaron's dick. External link Worst Date Ever - GameSocietyPimps (YouTube) Category:Huniepop Category:After Dark Category:Episodes